All Eyes on Me
All Eyes on Me is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth of the game. It is the second set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot Following Mitchell Hereward's testimony at the end of their previous investigation, Evan and the player hurried to go to Coriander Skate Park for rescuing Maxwell. Surprisingly, when they arrived there wasn't a clue of Mona's son, however, they found Octavio Cove, a well-known street artist, lying over a railing with a plastic eyeball in his mouth. Butler Silk CEO, Jahat Butler, and art store clerk, Julia Mc Clorey were considered suspects along with Maxwell, who fought against his attacker but faked his death after being shot in the helmet. Back at the station, the Chief asked the duo if Maxwell was fine, nevertheless, after mentioning that he would be considered a suspect in the current investigation, Mona got mad and opposed the idea. Selena understood her concern about it, still, she calmed Mona saying that she should trust more in her son and allowed Evan and the player to continue with the investigation. Fitness trainer, Vanessa Kasner, and DJ, Alain Wainwright were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Julia had a relationship with Octavio, despite him having seventeen years old yet, and that Maxwell changed Cove's spray paint for a poison can because, although he liked his graffitis, Octavio didn't appreciate his respect and got to the point of spraying paint on his face. At the end of the chapter, Officer Dusk came with Jahat to fill a restraining order against Alain. Jahat explained that Octavio tried to steal some important pieces from Butler Silk and Alain was his sentinel. When he noticed their crime, they tried to attack him, but his security guards managed to keep him safe. Later, it was revealed that Alain wanted to sell Ian's next summer collection to an international contact, but Octavio wanted to keep the clothes and ask for a reward, reaching the point that Wainwright wanted to run away with the collection and exposed Octavio. In addition, the duo discovered that Vanessa was sending muscle drugs samples to the victim for having a better performance in all aspects of his life. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Vanessa Kasner for Octavio Cove's murder. Despite denying it at first, she then admitted her crime and congratulated them. Kasner was hired by Wainwright to get rid of Octavio, receiving half of the money if she succeeded. Since she wanted to silence him because of the drugs incident too, she waited for him in the skate park, where he was going to paint a new graffiti. When he arrived, she applied a camel clutch to him, forced him to swallow several plastic eyeballs and then covered his mouth with duct tape. Vanessa tried to do the same thing with Evan while he tried to arrest her, luckily, Maxwell could tackle her, rescuing the detective. Judge Fraire sentenced her to 50 years in prison. In the aftermath, the team wanted to investigate Alain's whereabouts before meeting Octavio and Vanessa. The team discovered that he was manipulating people with his music, which was a request for a big cause. While examining his gym bag, they found that video game developer Alleria Brown was a close friend of him, she denied her involvement and promised to let the police investigate her. Also, Abaddon's investigation reached the point where he found the pistol cartridge used to shoot Maxwell, which was handled by cryptographer Simon Urhas after the murder attempt. When he was confronted about it, he mentioned that he thought that it was a replica of a real cartridge. Finally, Xavier stormed into the station and revealed that he found the criminal's identity, who was working in Bloom Prairie's Adoption Agency. Selena didn't hesitate and sent the team to catch the criminal they were looking for. Summary Victim *'Octavio Cove '(found choked with several plastic eyeballs in a skatepark bowl) Murder Weapon *'Plastic Eyeballs' Killer *'Vanessa Kasner' Suspects :: Jahat Butler :: Butler Silk CEO Profile: *The killer drinks mulled wine :: Maxwell Romanazzi :: High School Student Profile: *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer watches The Moment When... *The killer practices parkour :: Julia Mc Clorey :: Art Store Clerk Profile: *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer watches The Moment When... Appearance: *The killer wears bleached clothes :: Vanessa Kasner :: Fitness Instructor Profile: *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer watches The Moment When... *The killer practices parkour Appearance: *The killer wears bleached clothes :: Alain Wainwright :: DJ Profile: *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer watches The Moment When... *The killer practices parkour Appearance: *The killer wears bleached clothes Quasi-Suspects :: Alleria Brown :: Video Game Developer :: Abaddon Dusk :: Police Officer :: Simon Urhas :: Cryptographer :: Xavier Hara :: Weapons Expert Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mulled wine *The killer watches The Moment When... *The killer practices parkour *The killer wears bleached clothes *The killer's blood type is O- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skate Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Modular Helmet, Notebook; Victim Identified: Octavio Cove) *Examine Notebook (Result: Employee Name List) *Examine Employee Name List (Result: Butler Silk Staff; New Suspect: Jahat Butler) *Interrogate Jahat Butler about passing through the crime scene *Examine Modular Helmet (Result: Printed Signature) *Examine Printed Signature (New Suspect: Maxwell Romanazzi) *Check if Maxwell is okay and talk to him about the murder *Investigate Art Store (Clues: Faded Paper, Pickle Jar) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Julia Mc Clorey) *Ask Julia Mc Clorey about the victim's activities after buying in her store *Examine Pickle Jar (Result: Brined Eyeball) *Analyze Brined Eyeball (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer watches The Moment When...) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) *Move on to Chapter 2! (Profile Updated: Maxwell watches The Moment When...) Chapter 2 *Investigate Fitness Center (Clues: Box of Plastic Eyeballs, Album Cover, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Box of Plastic Eyeballs (Result: Victim's Nose Ring) *Analyze Punching Bag (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices parkour) *Examine Album Cover (Result: DJ Logo) *Examine DJ Logo (New Suspect: Alain Wainwright) *Question Alain Wainwright about his collaboration with the victim (Profile Updated: Alain drinks mulled wine and watches The Moment When...) *Examine Victim's Backpack (Result: Schedule; New Suspect: Vanessa Kasner) *Ask Vanessa Kasner about over demanding the victim's training (Profile Updated: Vanessa practices parkour) *Investigate Skate Park Bowl (Clues: Spray Can, Lunch Box) *Examine Spray Can (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Confront Maxwell Romanazzi about changing Octavio's spray paint for poison (Profile Updated: Maxwell drinks mulled wine and practices parkour) *Examine Lunch Box (Result: Cinnamon Sticks) *Talk to Julia Mc Clorey about cooking for the victim (Profile Updated: Julia watches The Moment When...) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Ask Jahat Butler about Octavio and Alain's intent of assault (Profile Updated: Jahat drinks mulled wine) *Investigate Treadmill (Clues: Marble Pieces, Effervescent Tablets) *Examine Marble Pieces (Result: Mannequin) *Analyze Mannequin (09:00:00) *Confront Alain Wainwright for trying to steal Butler Silk's next summer collection with Octavio (Profiles Updated: Alain practices parkour, Vanessa drinks mulled wine) *Examine Effervescent Tablets (Result: Orange Powder) *Examine Orange Powder (Result: Steroids) *Question Vanessa Kasner about inducing Octavio into using risky substances (Profiles Updated: Vanessa drinks mulled wine and watches The Moment When..., Julia drinks mulled wine) *Investigate Paint Cans Hall (Clues: Duct Tape, The Moment When... Keychain) *Examine Duct Tape (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears bleached clothes) *Examine The Moment When... Keychain (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O-) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Kids Must Be Kids (2/6) Kids Must Be Kids (2/6) *Investigate Skate Park Bowl (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Spectogram) *Analyze Spectogram (06:00:00) *Ask Alain Wainwright about using his music to manipulate his followers (Reward: Headphones) *Investigate Fitness Club (Clue: Gym Bag) *Examine Gym Bag (Result: Stack of Photos) *Question Alleria Brown about her relationship with Alain (Reward: Burger) *Ask Abaddon about his discoveries about 'The Holy Spirit' *Investigate Treadmill (Clue: Chicken Bucket) *Examine Chicken Bucket (Result: Pistol Cartridge) *Analyze Pistol Cartridge (06:00:00) *Confront Simon Urhas about handling evidence without permission (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk with Xavier about finding Maxwell's attacker identity *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie